Ash
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Ash is an evolved chimpanzee and an upcoming character that will appear in the upcoming Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is also the son of Rocket, as well as a member of the ape council. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Born sometime within the ten year gap between Rise and Dawn, Ash was born as the son of Rocket and an unknown mother. It is assumed he grew up with River, the son of Rocket's friends Caesar and Cornelia, as the two young apes appear to be friendly as they are seen teasing each other while fishing. The pair are very protective of each other as River is seen stepping in front of him when they are cornered by a human man (Carver). More to come… Personality More to come… Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence: '''As the son of an altered chimpanzee, Ash inherited his advanced intelligence from his father, Rocket. ''More to come… *'Speech:' As the son of an altered chimpanzee, Ash was born with the ability of speech, while his father learned to speak later in life. *'Skilled Combatant: '''As the son of the leader of Caesar's army, Ash was likely trained in combat by his father Rocket or his honorary uncles Caesar and Koba as he is seen to be capable of wielding a spear. ''More to come... Relationships River River is Ash's best friend. Ash is accompanied by River on a fishing trip where they tease each other playfully. They grew up together as their fathers are best friends. Ash is seen to be very protective over River and vice versa as seen when Caesar shows up with a group of apes and Carver continues to point his gun at the boys. Ash is seen to be standing in front of River during this confrontation before being shot in the shoulder. More to Come... Rocket Rocket is Ash's father. It is currently unknown as to what kind of relationship Ash has with his father. More to Come... Koba Koba is one of Ash's teachers. Like River, Ash will be one of Koba's students. More to Come... Caesar Caesar is Ash's honorary uncle and the best friend of his father, Rocket. Ash and Caesar would know each other well as Ash grew up with River, Caesar's son. Because he is Rocket's eldest (and possibly only) child, Ash is a member of Caesar's council. It is currently unknown if Caesar and Ash have any direct interaction. More to Come... Notes *Ash appears to have inherited some or very little of his father's appearance. He appears to have very dark hair indicating that his mother may have dark hair while Rocket has brown hair. One feature that he has inherited from Rocket is his similar shaped ears. Trivia *It is currently unknown just how big of a role Ash will play in the film. *In an article about the 20 minutes of test footage shown to audiences, Ash makes an appearance in which sees him getting shot in the shoulder. It is currently unknown if he dies from his injuries. * It has been confirmed that Ash is a chimpanzee and the son of Rocket. * It is currently unknown as to who Ash's mother is. * Toby Kebbell revealed in an interview with Collider that Koba will interact with Ash. * From the earlier screened twenty minutes of footage, it was revealed that Ash was furious upon seeing the first human in ten years, implying that he dislikes them. However, the recently released trailer shows River as the ape showing aggression, while Ash appears more docile. * It appears (judging by the Motion Capture featurette) that Ash survives his and River's encounter with Carver as the image of Ash released shows him with a slash-like wound on his shoulder which is not seen in any footage prior to this. The image appears to take place after the incident. To be confirmed. * There is a picture from the film of a council meeting that is being used to promote the World Premiere and it appears Ash is a member of Caesar's council. Image Gallery River & Ash.png|Ash with River in the forest. River, Ash & Carver.png|River protects Ash. Doc Shaw as Ash.png|Doc Shaw performing motion capture for Ash. Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Chimpanzees Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Rocket's Family Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)